yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Internet cafe
An internet café or cybercafé is a place which provides internet access to the public, usually for a fee. These businesses usually provide snacks and drinks, hence the café in the name. The fee for using a computer is usually charged as a time-based rate. History : one of the world's first Internet cafés, London, 1994]] ed internet café in San Juan del Sur, Nicaragua.]] , Kedah, Malaysia.]] The first online café in South Korea called Electronic Café opened in front of Hongik University in March 1988 by Ahn Sang-Su and Keum Nuri in Seoul. It had two 16bit computers connected to Online service networks through telephone lines. Online service users’ offline meetings were held in the Electronic Café, which served as a place that connected online and offline activities. The opening of the online café in Korea was 2–3 years ahead of other developed countries. The online café phenomenon in the United States was started in July 1991 by Wayne Gregori in San Francisco when he began SFnet Coffeehouse Network. Gregori designed, built and installed 25 coin operated computer terminals in coffeehouses throughout the San Francisco Bay Area. The café terminals dialed into a 32 line Bulletin Board System that offered an array of electronic services including FIDOnet mail and, in 1992, Internet mail. The concept of a café with full Internet access (and the name Cybercafé) was invented in early 1994 by Ivan Pope. Commissioned to develop an Internet event for an arts weekend at the Institute of Contemporary Arts (ICA) in London, and inspired by the SFnet terminal based cafes, Pope wrote a proposal outlining the concept of a café with Internet access In June 1994, The Binary Cafe, Canada's first Internet café, opened in Toronto, Ontario. After an initial appearance at the conference site of the 5th International Symposium on Electronic Art, ISEA, in August 1994, an establishment called CompuCafe was established in Helsinki, Finland, featuring both Internet access and a robotic beer seller. Inspired partly by the ICA event, a commercial establishment of this type, called Cyberia, opened on September 1, 1994 in London, England. In January 1995, CB1 Café in Cambridge, installed internet and is the longest running Internet Café in the UK, still operating today. The first public, commercial American Internet café was conceived and opened by Jeff Anderson in August 1994, at Infomart in Dallas, Texas and was called The High Tech Cafe. Three Internet cafés subsequently opened in the East Village neighborhood of New York City: Internet Cafetm, opened by Arthur Perley, the @ Cafe, and the Heroic Sandwich. In 1996, the Internet café Surf City opened in downtown Anchorage, Alaska. A variation of Internet café called PC bang (similar to LAN gaming centers) became extremely popular in South Korea when StarCraft was released in 1997. Although computer and broadband penetration per capita were very high, young people went to PC bangs to play multiplayer games. Beginning in 2005, Sweepstakes Internet Cafes, which are a specific niche of Internet cafés, have appeared in various states across the U.S. Such Internet cafés promote the sale of Internet access using sweepstakes promotions. Characteristics Internet cafés are located worldwide, and many people use them when traveling to access webmail and instant messaging services to keep in touch with family and friends. Apart from travelers, in many developing countries Internet cafés are the primary form of Internet access for citizens as a shared-access model is more affordable than personal ownership of equipment and/or software. A variation on the Internet café business model is the LAN gaming center, used for multiplayer gaming. These cafés have several computer stations connected to a LAN. The connected computers are custom-assembled for gameplay, supporting popular multiplayer games. This is reducing the need for video arcades and arcade games, many of which are being closed down or merged into Internet cafés. The use of Internet cafés for multiplayer gaming is particularly popular in certain areas of Asia like India, China, Taiwan, Hong Kong, South Korea and the Philippines. In some countries, since practically all LAN gaming centers also offer Internet access, the terms net cafe and LAN gaming center have become interchangeable. Again, this shared-access model is more affordable than personal ownership of equipment and/or software, especially since games often require high end and expensive PCs. There are also Internet kiosks, Internet access points in public places like public libraries, airport halls, sometimes just for brief use while standing. Many hotels, resorts, and cruise ships offer Internet access for the convenience of their guests; this can take various forms, such as in-room wireless access, or a web browser that uses the in-room television set for its display (usually in this case the hotel provides a wireless keyboard on the assumption that the guest will use it from the bed), or computer(s) that guests can use, either in the lobby or in a business center. As with telephone service, in the US most mid-price hotels offer Internet access from a computer in the lobby to registered guests without charging an additional fee, while fancier hotels are more likely to charge for the use of a computer in their "business center." For those traveling by road in North America, many truck stops have Internet kiosks, for which a typical charge is around 20 cents per minute. Internet cafés come in a wide range of styles, reflecting their location, main clientele, and sometimes, the social agenda of the proprietors. In the early days they were important in projecting the image of the Internet as a 'cool' phenomenon. Evolution Internet cafés are a natural evolution of the traditional café. Cafés started as places for information exchange, and have always been used as places to read the paper, send postcards home, play traditional or electronic games, chat to friends, find out local information. Cafés have also been in the forefront of promoting new technologies, for example, the car in 1950s California. As Internet access is in increasing demand, many pubs, bars and cafés have terminals, so the distinction between the Internet café and normal café is eroded. In some, particularly European countries, the number of pure Internet cafés is decreasing since more and more normal cafés offer the same services. However, there are European countries where the total number of publicly accessible terminals is also decreasing. An example of such a country is Germany. The cause of this development is a combination of complicated regulation, relatively high Internet penetration rates, the widespread use of notebooks and PDAs and the relatively high number of WLAN hotspots. Many pubs, bars and cafés in Germany offer WLAN, but no terminals since the Internet café regulations do not apply if no terminal is offered. Additionally, the use of Internet cafés for multiplayer gaming is very difficult in Germany since the Internet café regulations and a second type of regulations which was originally established for video arcade centers applies to this kind of Internet cafés. It is, for example, forbidden for people under the age of 18 to enter such an Internet café, although particularly people under 18 are an important group of customers for this type of Internet café. While most Internet cafés are private businesses many have been set up to help bridge the 'digital divide', providing computer access and training to those without home access. For example, the UK government has supported the setting up of 6000 telecentres. In Asia, gaming is very popular at the Internet cafés. This popularity has helped create a strong demand and a sustainable revenue model for most Internet cafés. With growing popularity, there also comes with this a responsibility as well. In fighting for competitive market share, the Internet cafés have started charging less and hence are adopting alternate means to maximize revenue. This includes selling food, beverages, game and telephone cards to its patrons. In several countries Internet cafés have adopted sweepstakes promotions, these are commonly referred to as sweepstakes parlors, using sweepstakes software to promote the Internet time they sell. The legal intricacies of running sweepstakes have been shoved onto this modified business model causing some speculation and confusion amongst many law enforcement officials in several areas. The legal action that will be applied to sweepstakes software providers is still to be seen but several internet cafés using "non-certified" software http://www.sweepstakes-software.com/pages/resources have been raided and shut down. The sweepstakes software providers that have been certified seem legitimate and the cafés using the promotions have proven themselves to be effective "earning between $1,000-$5,000 a month per computer". The future of this adaptation remains to be seen as some of the illegal software companies are weeded out from the more successful (certified) providers.http://www.sweepstakes-software.com/pages/sweepstakes-software-companies Censorship and copyright violation , the Italian government requires positive identification from all users of internet cafes. (Florence, May 2006)]] In places with censoring regimes such as Singapore, Internet cafés are closely controlled. Copyright violations by clients are cause for concern by Internet café operators. For example, the EasyInternetcafé chain discontinued its CD burning services because it was held responsible for copyright violations by clients. Venues Malaysia and Singapore In Malaysia and Singapore, most of the teenagers like to visit Internet cafés to enjoy their gaming time with friends. The Internet café in Malaysia is also called cybercafe, Some of the Internet cafés in Malaysia combine the characteristics of a F&B café and an Internet café. South Korea In South Korea, Internet cafés are called PC bangs.In Korean, "bang" (Hangeul: 방; Hanja: 房) means "room", so the term literally means PC room. They are ubiquitous in South Korean cities, numbering over 20,000. PC bangs mostly cater to online game playing for the younger generation. On average and mode, use of a PC bang computer is priced at around 1,000 won per hour (about $0.88 USD). United States Reputedly, The first kosher cybercafe was the IDT Megabite Cafe in New York City’s diamond district, opened in the spring of 1997. See also * Hotspot (Wi-Fi) * Kiosk software * LAN gaming center * Manga cafe * Net cafe refugees * PC bang * Public computer * Telecenter Notes References * China Tightening Control Over Internet Cafes, 2003. Reuters, June 10. * Hong, J. and L. Huang (2005). "A split and swaying approach to building information society: The case of Internet cafes in China." Telematics and Informatics 22(4): 377-393. * John Flinn (1991). "High-Tech Small Talk at City's cafes", ''The San Francisco Examiner, Front Page. * Katherine Bishop (1992). "The Electronic Coffeehouse", New York Times. * John Boudreau (1993). "A Cuppa and a Computer", Washington Post, Front Page. * Marian Salzman (1995). "SFnet Leads Cyber Revolution", San Francisco Examiner. * SFnet.org, Press Archive. * * * * Madanmohan Rao(1999), Bringing the Net to the Masses: cybercafes in Latin America * Connected for development-Information Kiosks & Sustainability - UN ICT TaskForce Series 4 * ITU 'Global Indicators Workshop on Community Access to ICTs' di Mexico City, 16-19 November 2004 * Here's to the Techies Who Lunch, New York Times, August 27, 1994 * report on Yahoo's best cafes, 2004. * Xiao, Q., 2003. China’s Internet Revolution. USC Annenberg Online Journalism Review. External links * * World of Internet Cafes * Software for Internet Cafes and Sweepstakes by RiverSlot Gambling (Ukraine) Category:Types of coffeehouses Internet cafe